Herobrine's Legacy
by Lionpaw315
Summary: (This is my first ever fanfic, so you can hate on it as much as you want.) Skydoesminecraft and his friends meet their greatest challenge yet as Herobrine plots to redeem his nature, throwing all of Minecraftia into peril. (Some parts are a little gory, and there is some death. However, the rating's still fair, as there is no bad language.)


Chapter 1

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY. AND I KNOW SKY AND HIS FRIENDS CUSS. I AM TRYING TO KEEP THIS KID FRIENDLY.

"God DARN IT!" yelled someone loudly. "I'M OUT OF WOOD-AGAIN!"

Sky flipped through his chest, throwing out everything in it. "C'mon, I can't be out already!" He exclaimed. "I just went out yesterday! How could I be out?"

"Could it have been your 'OH NO I'M OUT OF BUTTER WELL LETS JUST TURN IN ALL THE WOOD WE HAVE FOR MONEY AND TRADE IT FOR BUTTER' spree you had yesterday?" said someone. Sky jumped, yelling, "AUGH!" as his foot landed on a diamond (which is relatively ROUND) and fell on his back. "Ow…" he moaned. Getting up and brushing himself off, Sky turned around and found himself face to face with a brown haired person. He was wearing a headset that was glowing lime green and had red eyes. His long, brown hair covered some of his face, which he had an annoyed expression on.

It was Deadlox.

"TY! WHAT THE HECK?!" shouted Sky. "WTF ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE?!" Deadlox looked calmly at Sky, as if Sky wasn't looking at him with an "I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU AND FEED YOUR CARCASS TO THE SQUIDS" look. "Oh, nothing," said Deadlox sarcastically. "It's just that your shouting woke up everyone within 5,000 blocks of you and I just went over to see what was going on." Sky thought about how far away everyone lived from each other. He actually felt a little sorry for Deadlox, even if he was the ultimate troller.

"Well?" demanded Deadlox. Sky jumped. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts; he hadn't paid attention to anything around him. "Well what?" snapped Sky. "WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE!" snapped Deadlox. "I asked you when you were going to apologize to Jason, Slama, Mitch, Jerome, Ant, Chim, and Jordan. You know, for waking them up so rudely by shouting wtf you were out of wood." Sky blushed. That was at LEAST half of his friends, and he remembered how he had traded in all his wood for butter. "Oopsh," mumbled Sky. "I didn't mean to, honest." "Yeah RIGHT," snorted Deadlox. "Well, I'm off."

Deadlox walked out of Sky's house and went away. Sky made a face at him, and then decided that it was probably time to clean up. He looked around his house. Well, IT was certainly messy. A few iron ingots had decided to lodge themselves into the walls and some of them had smashed a window (or two. Or three. Or all of them.) The rest were on the floor. Butter blocks were lying randomly across the floor. Apples had been mashed into a pulp everywhere. String was dangling randomly across the walls and ceiling. A few strands had been mushed into cobwebs. Sticks were hanging from the cobwebs, and had poked holes in his walls. Cobblestone blocks were laid around the floor, and some had been smashed into pebbles. There were lots of holes in his walls. Everything in his chest had either lodged itself in the wall, was lying across the floor, had busted a hole straight through his wall, or was stuck on the ceiling. Sky sighed. It was going to take a while before he could relax, he might as well get started.

Sky flopped onto his bed. He had finally finished cleaning, and just in time. The sun looked like it was about to set, and he was really tired. Getting all the supplies to build his house was TEDIOUS. Since all of his windows were smashed, he had to go hunting for some sand. But where do you find sand in the middle of a FOREST?! And when he had finally found some sand, he had to wait for it all to cook. While he was waiting, though, he decided to pull out some iron ingots from the wall. They were stuck in tighter than they looked. It had taken Sky sometime between one hour and one and a half hours to get them all out. He then had to replace all the pieces of wood that had holes in them, and tear down all his cobwebs. Redstone dust was harder to mop up than it looked, and Sky ended up having to scrape it off his floor. He had to resort everything into its original chest and he had pretty much emptied out every single one of them. The memory of cleaning up everything made him even more tired, so he decided to just brush his teeth and get to bed already.

Sky went to bed. He couldn't help feeling uneasy about something, though. He felt as if something bad were going to happen. _Relax, Sky,_ He thought._ It's probably just your imagination getting the better of you._ However, no matter how many times he told himself this, he wasn't reassured.

When he finally DID get to sleep, he had uneasy dreams. The memory of especially brutal squid attacks kept replaying through his mind. He also had new nightmares. One of them was him coming face to face with Herobrine. Another one was of Jason and Deadlox falling into the void, leaving Sky with the squids alone. Still another was of Deadlox in a weird machine, electricity flowing from him to the machine. Another one was about an Enderdragon was chasing Deadlox. Deadlox kept screaming for help. "HELP, SKY!" screamed Deadlox, running. He couldn't help feeling that he couldn't be more uneasy, until he realized that he was awake, and the screaming was continuing.


End file.
